Cassis
by JaDesAkUrInHa
Summary: Desejo caminhar sempre, ao futuro não prometido... caminhando e guardando sempre, para o futuro pensando em você .. nada vê ne?Por favor leiam!


[FIC] Cassis

Sasusaku4ever! Primeira vez que escrevo uma fic, para postar aqui...e...sem palavra que curtam...ah sempre quis dizer isso!!Naruto não me pertence pertence ao grandíssimo Kishimoto, o qual está colocando meus cabelos em pé com esses capítulos do mangá!Bom... Agora podem ler!!!

Cassis

_***Sakura pov's***  
_

"Estou aqui de novo chorando, sinto que já não agüento, tomei uma decisão, sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas não dá. Tanto tempo de jogado fora te amando e você... Você sempre tão seco e indiferente. Casei com você, pensei que iria ser feliz, mas acabei me dando uma decisão sairei de sua vida, não quero ser mais uma moléstia."

_*** Pov's Normal***_

Arrumava as malas enquanto suas lágrimas deslizavam pela face já vermelha e de aspecto cansado, 3 anos casada com Sasuke ainda assim se sentia como sempre , sentia que não era capaz de fazê-lo feliz, sentia-se inútil. Ele havia voltado para a vila e em menos de duas semanas havia proposto namoro para jovem Haruno que se encontrava com 18 anos, a qual ficou feliz da vida, mal sabendo ela que havia começado seu próprio mar de depressão e ilusão. Tudo mudou com o tempo ele cada vez era mais distante, frio e misterioso, Sakura tentava descobrir o porquê disso, porém as respostas eram apenas monossílabos, "moléstia" e "irritantes" o qual cada tempo que passava fazia trincar o coração de Sakura, que por seu grande amor nada fazia. Mas tudo muda e tem limites, e ela havia chegado a tal limite e tomou sua decisão, o melhor para ela o melhor para uma carta encima do cômodo, ela não possuía coragem de olhar naqueles olhos, não queria voltar atrás.

**************

Outro lado de Konoha, um moreno caminhava pensativo enquanto voltava para casa, havia tomado uma decisão percebeu que a pessoa pela qual sente um sentimento que ele só havia sentido pela sua família, ele fazia sofrer, do que tinha medo? Não sabia, sabia que fazia mal, mas não fazia nada, talvez tinha medo de se apegar e perder tal pessoa.

_Ah, zutto kurikaeshiteta zutto kanashimasete bakari datta  
Ah, Kitto anata sae mo kizu tsukete boku wa ugokenu mama  
Ah, Anata ni fureru koto ga naze konna ni kurushii no desu ka?  
__Kitto onaji koto wo kurikaeshite anata wo ushinatte shimau no ga kowakattakara _

_Ah eu estava sempre repetindo isso  
Eu estava sempre te fazendo sofrer  
Ah provavelmente te machuquei e eu nem fiz nada...  
As coisas que te fazem tremer...por que doem tanto em  
Mim?  
Provavelmente repeti isso porque estava com medo de  
Te perder._

_***Sasuke pov's***_

Entro em casa espero um sorriso cálido o qual hoje com certeza não irei dispensar, não hoje, percebi que não posso mais ignorá-la cada dia a perco e faço-a chorar, não quero mais isso.Só que ela não vem ao meu encontro tiro meu colete da Anbu e vou a sua procura, não está na cozinha, vou ao quarto também não está, meu coração falha por não encontrá-la, então observo um pequeno bilhete no cômodo talvez ela foi para o hospital e deixou para avisar-me não fazia falta eu abrir o bilhete, mas dessa vez algo me dizia que era para eu ler aquilo, li, me arrependi, não pelo fato do bilhete e sim porque a estava perdendo, e outra vez meu mundo foi para baixo.

***Pov's Normal***

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer, aquela pessoa que tanto o amava e que tentava fazê-lo feliz foi embora , de novo estava sozinho. Deslizou pela parede do quarto deixando a pequena folha cair de sua mão, sentia-se como tivesse apenas 8 anos. Lembrou-se de que sem ela não viveria que tinha que ir a sua procura, mas seu orgulho não deixava, então lembrou-se das vezes que ela sempre o ajudou sem pedir nada em troca apenas atenção e carinho e nem isso ele sou dar, tantas vezes o respeitou em silencio e segurava sua mão em apoio e ele indiferente recusava, tantos abraços pela noite olhares cálido e ele desviava, Sasuke sabia que não merecia isso, mas, o que seria dele sem ela?

_Yori sou koto de nuguou to shita wasurekirenakatta hi wo  
Anata wa nani mo kikazu ni kono te wo nigittekureta ne_

_Estando perto eu tentei me livrar dos dias que eu  
Não pude esquecer  
Você segurou minha mão sem perguntar nada...._

***************  
Sakura havia chegado a sua antiga casa tanto tempo sem ir lá estava um pouco desarrumada, nada que não pudesse ajeitar, então lembrou de seu amor daquele que havia deixado para, sorriu com tristeza marcada, boba, pensou, ele não iria ligar, nunca ligou mesmo. Quantas vezes havia sofrido, quantas vezes chorava por sua indiferença?Não foi uma nem duas, várias, queria que ele fosse feliz, só isso.

_~~Flash back~~  
_

Mais um dia havia chegado cedo em casa, pediu para Tsunade liberá-la, seu marido não tinha missão e queria ficar perto dele,afinal iriam fazer 2 anos de casado. Sentia tão distante quanto tempo que apenas pela noite se viam, as poucas vezes que faziam amor, que mais parecia puro sexo. Queria chegar cedo e comprazê-lo, chegou em casa e o encontrou treinando nos fundos da casa principal do bairro Uchiha, sempre treinava, aproveitou para fazer seu jantar e tomar um banho e esperá-lo, se ajeitou e foi terminar o jantar, havia comprado um novo vestido para aquela ocasião era branco simples porém bonito, queria que ele ficasse feliz, de costa enquanto cozinhava Sasuke passou por ela e a ignorou, ela esperançada achou que ele apenas iria tomar banho para depois saudá-la esperou sentada na mesa com um sorriso que mal cabia no rosto, 15 minutos depois ele desceu, bastante arrumado, isso tudo apenas para janta?  
-Vou sair, não me espere vou chegar um pouco tarde- Falou Sasuke sem nem mesmo olhá-la direito.  
-Mas...mas eu pensei...- abaixou o olhar triste quando ia terminar a sua fala ele já havia ido embora, e outra vez, mas uma noite só e chorando.

_~~Fim do Flash Back~~_

Essa talvez foi um dos piores momento juntos, ela não gostava de lembrar porém sabia que mesmo longe dele continuaria amando-o, como amava e não deixaria de amar só que não queria atrapalhá-lo se ele não se sentia feliz ao seu lado o deixaria em paz sabia amá-lo e não o atrapalharia, mas seus pensamentos nunca iram deixá-lo

_Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo  
Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru  
Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo  
Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru  
I will walk together, the future not promised yeah  
It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are..._

_Amanhã, mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,  
Com certeza continuarei te amando.  
Amanhã, mesmo que você não possa me ver, com certeza  
Continuarei te amando._

_Desejo caminhar sempre, ao futuro não prometido.  
Caminhando e guardando sempre, para o futuro pensando  
Em você_

Levantou-se quem era ele? Uchiha Sasuke,  
O cara mais orgulhoso e forte e destemido de konoha não aceitava perder assim, que fosse para o inferno o seu orgulho, mas não queria mais se sentir sozinho levantou disposto a recuperá-la não viveria se não fosse sem ela, mas aonde a encontraria, tão pouco sabia de sua esposa?Não,conhecia ceda pedaço dela e do seu corpo, mas resistia a isso ignorava tal fato e agora estava sofrendo a sua procura. Ela era seu porto seguro todas às vezes que pelas noites em missões que sentia apuros era nela que inconscientemente pensava, às tantas vezes que pela noite queria estar a seu lado e abraçá-la mas seu orgulho era maior.

Sasuke Pov's  
Ficar parado aqui não vai adiantar nada tenho que vê-la e dizer o que sinto, mas tanto mal já fiz, espero que tenha volta, onde está você?O único lugar que espero que esteja quero te encontrar, deixar meu orgulho, esse maldito orgulho de lado e e trazê-la de volta.

_Tsurai koto sae wasureru kurai  
Anata wo omotteiru  
Aenai yoru wo kazoeru tabi ni  
Kogareru mune_

_As coisas dificeis eu esqueço, por estar pensando em você.  
As noites que não podemos nos encontrar queima dentro  
Do peito nos caminhos que eu posso contar._

_***************  
_Chorava, Sakura chorava porque talvez ela havia cometido seu pior erro, chorava se sentia só, não era capaz de amar outro mas não queria ficar só também não queria ficar sem ele, tudo era uma confusão na sua cabeça sentou na cama com as mãos cobrindo o rosto sentia como os soluços aumentavam e que como ia se sentindo fraca, passou a mão em seu ventre e sentiu algo estranho, um respingo de surpresa surgiu no seu rosto com sua mão com chakcra começou a procura e um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto será que era verdade o que estava acontecendo? Por que agora? Lembrava o motivo pelo qual ainda mesmo 3 anos de casado Sasuke não queria ter um filho e descobriu que estava grávida agora sim, não tinha volta, mas seu sorriso permaneceu, pelo mesmos não estaria sozinha.

_~~Flash Back_~~

Um desses dias raríssimos que pode-se encontrar o casal Uchiha andando junto por Konoha, mas infelizmente o Uchiha ia indiferente com sua mirada posta pra frente sempre ignorando os seus lado, sempre ignorando sua mulher. Ela tinha a face um pouco vermelha pois tinha os braços entrelaçados com o do Uchiha, tentava puxar conversa mas sempre ouvia um "hun" ou "sim" também "não", havia algo que queria perguntar, e dessa vez viu que seu marido andava mais relaxado decidiu perguntar.  
-Sasuke-kun...  
-Hun - Respondeu o iludido sem tirar o olha do caminho, sua mulhar às vezes o enchia com tanta pergunta.  
-Bem, eu...queria ...queria saber quando teremo...  
Olhou desconfiado para ela enquanto ela desviava um olhar, essa hora passava por um local pouco movimentado.  
-Quando nós teremos um filho?Sabe...  
Mas foi cortada no meio da frase quando sentiu que era segurada fortemente pelos ombros e como uma mirada rubra e raivosa podia sentir uma pode de medo no olhar era dirigida a ele.  
-Nunca trate de me dizer isso!Ouviu bem?!Não te importa!!  
Apenas assentiu temerosa e viu como ele adiantava o passo deixando-a para no mesmo lugar , foi então que sentiu suas pernas fracas e caiu de joelhos no chão sentido algo quente e molhado descer se seus aí que entendeu não conhecia mais Uchiha Sasuke.  
~~_Fim do Flash Back~~_

Chegou em seu destino encontrou a luz da velha casa da Haruno ligada , era o andar de cima subiu agilmente em uma arvora em frente a casa que deu na janela de seu quarto e lá estava ela chorando com as mãos no rosto tinha um sorriso que partia até seu maldito coração de gelo sentia-se péssimo tanto mal havia feito? Inexpressivo pulou para seu quarto o qual nem foi percebido pela Haruno, ficou para no mesmo lugar não gostava de vê-la chorar nunca gostou, mas quando à via chorar não se comportava bem e sempre a magoava mais. Naruto chamava sempre sua atenção que iria perdê-la mas para ele quem era Naruto para saber disso tudo?Não conseguia Dar mais nenhum passo, foi quando Sakura percebeu sua presença e se assustou por sua expressão que na verdade não dizia nada, ela desviou seu olhar porá suas mãos como se fosse o mais interessante do mundo, tinha que por ela mesmo não deixar ser humilhada como era sempre pelo o Uchiha .  
-Sakura- Sua voz saiu inexpressiva como sempre, apenas havia falado seu nome e nada mais.  
***_Pov's Sasuk***_

Ela não olha mais para mim deixou de fazer isso a muito tempo , será que tem medo de mim, não vejo mais os seus sorrisos e olhares cálidos, á muito tempo que só vejo tristeza e medo, não quero que ela sinta mais isso ao meu lado se é que ela volte eu desejo muito isso, quero fazê-la sorrir todos esses dias e dizer o que na verdade eu sinto.

_Kake chigai no sabishisa tsunoru dou ka hitorikiri de nakanaide  
Donna ni hanareteite mo shinjiaeru futari de iyou_

_Douka kono mama warateitai  
Anata wo kizutsuke sasenaide  
Toki ga tatsu tabi usurete itta  
Anna omoi kurikaeshitakunai  
Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo  
Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru  
Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo  
Kitto kawarazu ai shiteiru_

_Mesmo que a tristeza vier, não chore sozinha.  
Mesmo estando separados, vamos continuar acreditando  
Em nós dois._

_Quero permanecer sorrindo desse jeito.  
Não te machucando nunca mais._

_Mesmo que o tempo volte.  
Não quero que aquelas lembranças se repitam.  
Amanhã, mesmo que seus sentimentos se separem de mim,  
Com certeza continuarei te amando.  
Amanhã, mesmo que você não possa me ver, com certeza  
Continuarei te amando_

Suspirou e chegou perto dela, sentou ao seu lado mas não disse nada tmia dizer algo que a magoasse mais ainda, então viu outra lágrima cair em suas mãos, segurou-lhe o queixo levantou , mas ela tirou seu rosto de sua mão o que fez ele se sentir pior ela não queria mais?  
Porém Sakura, ela fugia desse afeto e isso o desesperava , tentou segurar sua mão e de novo ela retirou, não deixaria levar-se pelo sentimento.  
-Sasuke-kun eu...eu gostaria que...  
-Hun.- Abaixou a cabeça triste Sakura, sempre era assim nunca respondia ou lhe dizia algo reconfortante.  
-É sempre assim não é? Olha Sasuke, por favor eu já cansei ta, nunca me diz nada.  
-Você vai me deixar?  
-Você sempre demonstrou querer isso ou me engano?  
Continuava calado, não sabia o que dizer as palavras não fluíam.  
-Eu...  
Esperou um pouco para ver se algo saia da boca de seu amado, mas nada impassível como sempre. Não Haia mais volta. Será?  
-Vai embora por favor? Olha,estou deixando seu caminho livre Sasuke-kun não irei mais te atrapalhar como sempre, não mais.  
Sorria enquanto falava isso porém as lágrimas não paravam de descer, e Sasuke ele pela primeira vez de verdade sentiu agonia levantou rapidamente assustando a Haruno que se encolheu, segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos e com desespero.  
-Por favor, olha para mim, olha me Sakura, não me deixe, o que eu seria sem você.  
Ela não ilhava pra ele continuava a chorar enquanto ele se desesperava mais ela tinha medo dele, e as lágrimas não cessavam.  
-Por favor olha para mim, eu não quero ficar sem você, deixa eu fazer você sorrir, deixa eu fazer diferente.  
-Não dá mais...não mais...você não me quer.

-Sim, eu te quero muito e percebi que se você for eu... eu não quero ficar sozinho.  
-Não dá...  
Ele havia perdido a paciência, não, sem ela não ficaria.  
-POR QUE NÃO DA?POR...  
-Por que eu to grávida droga!E sei que você não quer um filho..não te conheço mais.. Antes era um dos seus objetivos ..agora me trata mal só porque te perguntei?Não te conheço mais!!  
O mundo de Sasuke havia parado, sua mulher estava grávida. Lembrou-se do episódio o qual a tratou mal por causa dessa pergunta, então lembrou o por que a tratou mal naquele dia.Não queria perder outra família, não queria amar e do nada perde-los. Mas o que ele tava Sasuke, ele era poderoso forte quem iria ousar em tocar em sua família?E pela primeira vez em frente a sua amada, sim amada, sorriu sinceramente, e a abraçou.

-Desculpa, desculpa por ser um covarde e ter medo de perder alguém que eu amo, ter medo de me apegar tanto uma pessoa e perde-la depois... Eu não iria agüentar, mas eu te amo...  
Sussurrou, e olhou diretamente para a garota a sua frente, a qual abriu olhos surpresa, enquanto as lágrimas não cessavam.  
-E prometo cuidar de você, aliás, de vocês, que são as coisas mias importante para mim de hoje em diante, prometo que vou fazer você muito feliz e nunca mais quero fazer você chorar, me perdoa, por favor.  
-Oh, Sasuke-kun!- Gritou em um inesperado abraço apertado de sua mulher- Eu te perdôo, eu te amo tanto não iria viver sem você.  
-Nem eu Sakura, nem eu.  
E selou sua promessa com um beijo, desejando sempre estar junto dela, nesse futuro não prometido que prometia muito, o futuro de ambos, o clã iria nascer, não ficaria mais só, e percebeu que da forma que estava tentando evitar perdê-la era a que estava perdendo e que nunca mais iria deixá-la.  
Douka boku dake wo mitsumeteite  
Douka kono te ga tokenu you

_I will walk together, the future not promised yeah  
It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are..._

_Por favor, olhe para mim.  
Por favor, deixe eu te alcançar..._

_Desejo caminhar sempre, ao futuro não prometido.  
Caminhando e guardando sempre, para o futuro pensando  
Em você_

_Espero que esteja legível assim de primeira adoraria se vcs deixassem comentários ok?Nós escritoras (ainda não me considerando u.u) vivemos de seus comentários e críticas ok!!bjosss  
_


End file.
